A Sacred Night
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Some riff raff between the rat and cat on Yuki and Tohru's anniversary causes her to need some comforting. Oneshot lemon set after the curse is lifted. YukiRu. Mostly smut, little plot.


**AN: Welcome to my first Fruits Basket fanfiction ever! I've been meaning to write one but never had a chance, so hopefully this one is at least decent.**

 **It is a lemon one shot, so read only at your own discretion.**

 **I am aware of who Tohru chooses at the end, but personally I thought it was bull Yuki only saw her as a motherly figure and she loved Kyo. No offense to the fans of the ship but I much prefer YukiRu and reject the canon end.**

 **As my Bleach readers know, I write on my iPod so please excuse any changes autocorrect might've made.**

 **Enjoy! I might write more if you guys seem interested.**

 **I don't own FB or Yuki and Tohru would be canon.**

"Damn rat! Watch where you're going!"

"You're the one who bumped into me, you stupid cat."

Bickering as always... Tohru sighed and walked upstairs to her room. No matter how much she had tried, she still couldn't get those two to resolve their differences. She threw herself down on her bed and sighed. She could hear Kyo walking out of the house cursing incessantly at Yuki... She knew a lot of this was her fault. They had been getting along. It wasn't until she agreed to date Kyo that all this started up again and worse than before. They had been together for a month before she decided he just wasn't the one for her. He was much too rough around the edges... He even seemed ready to hit her a few times.

Yuki had been hurt when he was told of their relationship but he was still there for her as much as ever... So naturally she had told him. That was when things went downhill very swiftly, Yuki being convinced Kyo would abuse her and therefore encouraged her to leave before it got worse.

Three months later she and Yuki decided to give it a try, and now nearly a year into their relationship she was so happy they did. She had never felt so truly loved before... Not counting motherly love of course. Although, Kyo was yet none too happy about the whole thing. He ceased all of his trying to split them apart but he still showed great disdain for Yuki...

Tohru rolled over onto her side as tears welled over and spilt from her eyes.

"Honda-san, I -... Honda-san?"

In her upset she had forgotten to close the door... Tohru wiped her eyes before sitting up and turning to the figure in the doorway looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine, Yuki-kun! What were you saying?"

The silver haired boy was silent for a few seconds, worry accenting his features. His brows slightly furrowed, kind soft eyes glistening with concern and confusion. Tohru knew it was pointless to try to pretend what she had said was true... Yuki could read her as though she were an open book with its pages printed in large text. So it came as no surprise when he stepped closer.

"Tohru? What's wrong? Was it something I've done?"

"N-no... I'm just... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Your fighting has just gotten worse and..."

"Tohru." The bed shifted as he sat. "You can't blame yourself. We've been fighting our whole lives... And it isn't your fault you're worth fighting for. I will gladly fight my whole life to keep you by my side..." Gentle hands curled around hers pulling them up near his chest. "That is... If you wish to stay with me..." Beautiful violet eyes sparkled as they gazed at her, but she could see the worry and insecurity behind them. Tohru flashed him a sweet smile.

"Yuki-kun, I'll always want to be with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it... How could you even think that?"

A gentle sincere smile was given in return, purple eyes becoming half lidded.

"I don't want you to think you have to stay if you're unhappy, my dear Honda-san..." He slowly leaned forward towards her. "But if you're happy being with me then..." His mouth was only a couple inches from hers, and she found that her breath hitched in her throat. This wouldn't be their first kiss... But somehow... It felt different. "I don't think I'll ever let you go, Tohru... I want you to be mine forever." Tender lips met hers, their mouths molding together with ease. Their first kiss had been sloppy since neither had any experience... But by now they had shared so many that it came naturally and required no effort.

Yuki's tongue slid over her bottom lip, begging entrance that she granted to him. Their tongues danced and rubbed against each other, the former rat gently guiding Tohru to lay back on her bed with his hands on her shoulders. The young girl sighed and relaxed under him. She trusted him... Whatever he wanted to do, she knew he wouldn't if he felt it would upset her. His silken lips trailed across her cheek to the side of her neck, gently nipping and sucking her skin. The feeling sparked a fire to kindle in her lower gut, waves of pleasure and heat spreading throughout her.

"Ha-..ahh..." she couldn't stop the noises that came from her throat. Sparks were already making her chest feel constricted, her breathing strained and irregular. Each little bite of teeth, each lick of his tongue... They all intensified the warmth in her stomach, and for the first time ever, she felt the junction between her legs increase in temperature. Her face burned red. His hands were gently smoothing down her sides as he continued his ministrations to her skin, and one of her own found its way in front of her mouth, curling as she bit her index finger and suppressed a tiny moan. She couldn't help the electric tingles and sensations riddling her nether regions, but she didn't want to scare him away if this was all he wanted to do... She couldn't handle the humiliation and guilt if he just wanted to kiss her and she made it sexual!

All doubt fled her brain in the next instant though. One of Yuki's hands stopped at her hip, the other slipping from her side to her breast, ghosting over it as if he was unsure if he was allowed as he kissed down to her collar bone.

"Honda-san..." His voice was but a whisper, but she could hear the love, adoration, and affection behind his vocalization, as well as the insecurity and silent question if it's ok.

"Yuki...kun..."

He noticeably tensed over her, and glancing down Tohru could see his blush deepen tremendously. Even though she had been using his name for awhile... In this particular situation it was obvious the effect it held would've turned him into a rat prior to the curse being lifted.

"Heh...you're so cute, Sohma-kun..." She kissed his forehead as he sat there frozen.

"Tohru-chan... Is this...okay?"

"Hai..."

Gentle lips pressed to hers as he touched her breast more surely. His tongue worked its way into her mouth once again, Yuki forcing his further inside to fully taste her. She sighed against him, moving her hands so one curled at the nape of his neck in his hair, the other clinging to his shirt. The hand on her breast kneaded with uncertainty, the other just slightly slipping underneath her shirt at her hip. A soft moan was forced from her and she instinctively spread her legs to give him more space and allow him to sink closer to her. Already he gained more confidence, his hand slipping further up her shirt-

"Hey Yuki-kun, do you happen to know where- oh my, what's this?~"

Damn... Yuki realized he had forgotten to close, much less lock the door. Both he and Tohru froze at the interruption, taking a full three seconds to break from the kiss and turn to Shigure standing in the door. For once, Yuki had no idea what to say- he was too dumbstruck and caught off guard from being so in-the-moment...

"Oh don't let me ruin your fun. ~ Little Yuki-kun is finally becoming a man with our dear sweet Tohru-"

Snapping out of his trance Yuki grabbed a pillow and threw it at the perverted sorry excuse of a man. "Going, going!" He turned to leave and closed the door, but as he was walking Yuki could hear him still blabbering. "Oh wait till Aya hears about this!~" Yuki's mood quickly turned sour as he pulled away from Tohru to chase that damn dog. He was going to skin him-

"Yuki-kun?..." Tohru's sweet voice drew him from his thoughts and rage. He turned to face her.

"Yes, Tohru-san?..." A deep blush adorned her cheeks turning them a bright red. Her eyes were glassed over and far away.

"I..." She looked down and her blush deepened. "I...don't want to- can we... Can we continue?..." Yuki's eyes widened before softening as he leaned to press a soft kiss to her forehead. He had fully expected her to want to stop. Not only was it sudden, but they were interrupted. He was certain she'd be too embarrassed to even think of continuing.

"If that is what you wish... But don't think you have to, okay? You need to be comfortable and ready."

"I know... I want this, if you do..."

Yuki didn't answer. Instead he pressed his lips tenderly to hers, his hand that had been previously on her hip finding rest on her cheek to keep her steady as their mouths worked together. He had been ready for this step for awhile, although he was ashamed to have admitted that to himself. But unlike most, it wasn't out of sexual desire. He wanted to prove to her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. He wanted her to be his first, his only, his last. He wanted to share that feeling with her.

Grudgingly he pulled away and moved to climb off the bed. "Let me lock the door to prevent any further...inconveniences."

The former rat did just that, as well as made sure the window was closed. As he walked back to the bed, Tohru watched his deft hands unfasten his shirt until it was hanging open, exposing his torso to her. It took a couple seconds to register before her face turned deep red as she buried her face in her hands.

"Ah! I'm sorry!-"

"Tohru-chan..." She felt his hands close around her wrists, guiding them away from her face gently. "You don't need to avert your eyes. That was the point, and afterall you'll likely see much more... If you still wanted." His voice was low and soothing, calming her nerves enough for her facial features to relax and her blush to fade a small amount. His purple eyes were sympathetic and patient. She couldn't stop her mouth from curving upwards in a soft smile.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun..." Her hands were guided to his exposed chest.

"You can touch me however you like..." Yuki knew allowing her to see and feel his exposed body would ease her considerably. He knew her well enough to know she would likely get really insecure about her body and be embarrassed beyond consoling unless he went first. And he was perfectly fine with it. She had seen him naked a few times - albeit she had looked away - and he wasn't as shy as she was. Of course he didn't want anyone else to see him, but with her he was completely comfortable.

He could feel her shyness and lack of confidence in how her hands shakily slid down his skin slowly. He knew it wasn't she didn't want to, but she felt awkward and didn't know what to do. He smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, Honda-san... We can learn together." He had no idea what to do either, but they would learn as they went and just had to do what felt natural. He shrugged his shoulders back causing his shirt to completely fall from his body. He threw the garment to the ground before leaning over his girlfriend as she laid back. He kissed her tenderly and curled a finger in her long brown hair, his other hand ghosting over her neck and down her collar. Her hands found their way to his back, pulling him just a smidge closer. Gradually he moved his hand down her body, kissing his way to her ear as he played with her shirt's hem. "Tell me to stop and I will, Tohru-chan..."

He slipped his hand underneath to her soft skin, sliding it up and pushing her shirt away in the process. He could feel heat radiating from her face as he did so but there was no resistance. Instead she simply held onto him tighter. When her shirt had been bunched up just under her breasts, it became obvious that while she was self-conscious, she was ready for it to be removed. He pulled away from her just enough to hook his other hand under her shirt as well and slowly ease it up over her head. Surprisingly, she didn't move to cover her breasts as he suspected, but the troubled look on her face and deep blush as she refused to meet his gaze told him she was trying her hardest not to shy away. When it was clear she would make no move to stop him, he looked down her body. God she was beautiful... Beautiful cream skin, perfect curves, her still bra-covered breasts were just the right size for her. She had the body of a goddess...

She was so embarrassed! Yuki was staring at her half naked... She could die of humiliation. What if she wasn't pretty or good enough... What if now that he's seen her he regrets wanting to-

A soft kiss to her lips stopped her. "You're simply gorgeous, Honda-san..." If her face could've gotten redder, it was now. She finally looked up into his eyes. Violet, shimmering, sweet eyes... He was looking at her as if she was the only person on the earth right now. They practically screamed how much love he held for her... An unspoken promise to love her and only her.

"Y...you are too, Yuki-kun..." God she sounded dumb... Of all the things she could've said-

He softly chuckled deep in his throat before kissing her tenderly. His hands held her cheeks as his tongue slipped past her teeth and rubbed the inside of her mouth. Tohru found herself melting under him, completely forgetting she was exposed and giving into him... Even as a hand smoothed over her stomach gently she felt at ease. It was as though Yuki was radiating love and comfort into her. He always had that effect on her... He always knew what to say or do to ease her. It made her body feel light and weightless, but at the same time his touch was scorching, feeling as though he was burning her skin as he trailed his hand over her. Her body started yearning stronger than before. It was without her knowing that her hands instinctively reached out and started tugging his pants down. The lovers noticed at the exact same time. She looked up at his surprised confused face as he broke the kiss.

"Gah- I'm sorry! I didn't even realize I was- oh gosh I'm sorry!" Her hands flew back to cover her eyes as she tried in vain to hide from him.

"Tohru... It's ok. You can. Don't worry so much..." He pulled her hands away from her face again and kissed her cheek as he guided them back to his pants. "I want you to..."

She simply stared up at him for a couple seconds before allowing a small timid smile to creep onto her face. She hesitantly glanced down at his lower half as she started to pull his pants down. Without knowing she had grabbed his underwear too, so it came as a shock as she saw the very base of his...

"Ee- I-"

"Honda-san." A gentle kiss made contact with her forehead. "It's ok. You don't have to. But if you want to that's ok too. Do what you're comfortable with..."

"Sohma-kun..." She swallowed her anxiety and slowly pulled his pants down as far as she could, refusing to look at his member as long as possible. When there was no more room for her to pull his pants down, she braced herself as she moved her gaze to it... Seeing him fully hard and at attention was extremely intimidating. He was bigger than she imagined... Only because she had no idea how big they were normally.

She let out a quick squeal and looked away, blushing so hard she was sure her face was going to melt. "I-I-I'm sorry I-"

"Shhh it's alright... I expected you to react this way... Remember it's part of me. I know it's scary in a way but..."

She let out a soft hum in response, unsure what to say. She felt him nuzzle into her neck as he kicked his pants and underwear off onto the floor. She swallowed thickly, allowing herself to look down at it again. It was part of him afterall... She needed to get used to it. His member was darker than his other skin, tinted red and very slightly throbbing with his heartbeat. It looked... Painful... Like it needed to be taken care of and... _Satisfied_. Strangely the more she looked, the hotter her internal flames burned. Her own organ throbbed in need...

"W-well... It's not fair for you to be naked and I still have most of my clothes on, now is it?" Her voice was shaky and the opposite of the seductive ease she was going for... Even so, Yuki shifted to look directly down at her in shock before smiling his genuine caring smile she could never tire of seeing.

"If that is what my princess desires..."

Gentle hands smoothed behind her to the clasp of her bra, velvet lips pressing to hers as his fingers fought fruitlessly to unhook her garment. Tohru giggled to herself. Yuki was so cute and inexperienced... It was clear he had no idea what he was doing so she reached behind herself and undid it for him. She pulled her arms free and tossed the clothing aside. Pushing his shoulders back, she sat up to allow him to see her better. She had to force herself to stop shying away and try to be confident. It was for that reason she also grabbed his hands and pressed them to the hem of her skirt.

"Take them off for me, Yuki-kun?..."

The former rat was still in shock by how bold she was being. But he could also tell it was forced... Instead of doing what she asked, he slid his hands up just by an inch or two and simply held her as he leaned forward and kissed her. Yuki could feel her calm in his hands, sighing in the back of her throat and wrapping her arms around him. He finally broke for air and pressed his forehead to hers to look into her eyes.

"Don't force yourself to do something you're not ready for just because it feels unfair. I want you to be comfortable, we have all the time in the world..."

Tohru was stunned for a couple beats. He really knew her too well... He could read her even if she tried so hard not to let it show. He understood her... And he was patient with her... Even when he was in his current state, he still put her comfort and readiness above his own need...

Knowing that pushed all of her insecurity away. She loved him so much and needed to show him. He didn't have to wait for her, but he did...

Tohru pressed her mouth to his with an enhanced passion. She raised her hips up to somewhat sit in his lap for a second. His fingers tightened on her and he pulled out of the kiss, burying his face into her neck. The warmth of his blush was so strong it felt as though she would be burned.

"Honda-san..." Albeit slowly and without even the slightest amount of pressure, he leaned forward against her to guide her back down. Even though she hadn't touched him, the fact she pressed her core so near to him made his erection throb thickly. He swallowed his desire and refused to allow himself to succumb to it. Even so, now that she seemed more ready and comfortable, all tenseness gone from her body under his fingers, he hooked his thumbs under her skirt and panties and smoothed them down her legs. His whole being screamed out and he felt a minor tugging on his chest when he had to pull away to completely remove them. Thankfully within two seconds all clothing had been removed and on the floor, and the rat resettled himself close to her. He stole a look over her exposed form. Indeed all of her curves were perfect and well formed. Her skin smooth and without blemish (although he wouldn't have minded in the slightest), her body simply gorgeous. He had never seen such a beautiful sight as the one of her laying under him completely exposed but comfortable. He could feel how much she trusted him, and that was truly the highest honor he could ever hope to feel.

Yuki kissed her deeply, her head sinking further into the pillow. He roamed his fingers over her delicate skin, mentally mapping her out in his mind. It would take time to fully understand all of its sensitive points, but he would do his best to bring her as much pleasure as possible. She stiffened when his hand made it past her navel, prompting him to place a soft kiss just below her eye. "You just have to say stop and I will..."

"I...I don't want you to stop..."

Yuki's hand continued to slip further down. Already he could feel the warmth radiating from her, and his blush deepened. He kept his eyes focused on her face. He knew she was nervous and didn't want to make it harder for her. It came as no surprise when her breathing shallowed and her body shook the further down he got. But still no request to stop...

The world seemed to come to a stop when his middle finger first slipped into a wet groove. Both of them stopped breathing or moving at all. Swallowing thickly, Yuki slowly moved his hand further down, curiosity piqued when she let out a soft moan when he trailed over a certain spot. Eventually his finger noticeably dipped, and the slight squirm of her hips told him he had found his goal. Planting gentle kisses across her cheek, he lightly trailed his finger around her entrance, enjoying the way she clung to him and how her breathing was strained, a hint of a moan lowering the pitch. He moved to kiss her neck, allowing himself to nip the skin every now and again. The sweet sounds she made sent heat straight to his groin. He wanted so badly to take her, but that was selfish and he was disgusted with himself. He wanted to please her, ease her into this. He didn't want to take things too fast. He couldn't risk making her nervous in his presence.

Tohru froze when she felt Yuki's finger prodding her entrance, asking silently if it was ok. He was so considerate even in the heat of the moment... She rolled her hips forward without thinking, causing his digit to slip inside. Her abdomen felt like it was on fire, it ached for attention and his finger dulled that yearning.

"Yuki...kun..." His finger moved slowly within her, curling and rubbing her inner walls making her moan and shudder. Her cute reactions created a twisting and yearning sensation in his crotch, but he chose to ignore it. Right now it was only about her own pleasure... He could take care of himself later on. Adding a finger inside her, he bit her neck and sucked on the skin.

"Haaa... Yu..ki... Hng..."

The rat suppressed the moan bubbling in his chest. He could feel himself aching and throbbing, longing to bury himself deep inside of her. He thanked the gods he had enough restraint. It would hurt Tohru physically and emotionally if he acted on his selfish desire-

"Guh... T-Tohru?..." As though she had read his mind or could detect his want, a small hand had loosely gripped him. The sensations nearly made his chest explode, heavy jolts of pleasure coursing through his veins, as faint and gentle as her touch was.

Tohru had no idea what she was doing. Yuki was making her feel so good, and she wanted to return that pleasure. On top of that she wanted him to know she wanted more... She needed more. As amazing as his fingers felt reaching deep inside her and twisting, her body burned like an inferno and ached for the real thing. Timidly she stroked him. His flesh was hard and surprisingly warm, moisture in the air making his skin sticky. She felt him exhale heavily and nearly collapse on top of her.

"Honda-san... You don't have to..."

"I...I want you to feel good too..."

His resistance crumbled with that short sentence. Hardly able to support himself with the intense pleasure sparking all throughout his body, he lowered his forehead to her shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips against her hand as instinct started to take over, and he found himself lacking the strength to refuse it knowing she wanted to make him feel this way. It was then he remembered his fingers still inside of her. Using whatever strength he could muster that hadn't been drained out of him, he moved them within her again, curling his fingers inside her and pressing more firmly against her slick walls. A moan escaped her as her back arched off the bed. Repeating this action elsewhere, a deep sigh came from her throat as she turned her head sideways and pressed her face into the pillow.

"S...Sohma-kun..."

"Hm...?"

"I...I want..."

She couldn't voice her desires. She was still too embarrassed and had too much warmth spreading through her and constricting her chest. Instead, she looked down at him as she guided him near her entrance. Immediately he tensed and withdrew his fingers.

"Tohru-chan... Are you sure?..."

"Y...yes... Please Yuki-kun..."

Yuki lifted his head to look down at her red face. Her eyes were dark, lust accenting and glassing them over as she looked up at him, her lids falling just a little. He kissed her softly as he gripped himself with the hand that had previously been inside her. Her hand now free, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled him as close as possible. Her tongue shyly poked out and prodded his lower lip, and he parted his lips to allow it to slip inside as he pressed his own into her mouth. Their tongues slid over each other, and both riceball and rat sighed at the sensation. Slowly he pressed forward and-

Yuki broke the kiss and hung his head, his gray hair falling over his face as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm...sorry, Honda-san..." How could he have missed his aim? He knew he was inexperienced but-

"Yuki-kun, it's okay... Don't be embarrassed..."

She could feel him pressed against her, hard and faintly throbbing. She swallowed thickly, the reality of what was about to happen hitting her suddenly. She knew she wanted this with him. But she was incredibly nervous...

"You're not... Upset?"

"Why would I be?..." She met his amethyst gaze as he looked up at her, fear and embarrassment reflecting behind his eyes. "It just shows that we're both inexperienced and can learn together!" His mouth fell open a tiny bit for a brief moment before his kind smile softened his gaze, relief evident in his expression.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan... That's true."

He pulled his hips back, his lips pressing to hers in the gentlest, most love filled kiss they've shared in a long time as he pressed forward again, this time successfully slipping inside. She tensed, tightening her hold on him as he inched forward. He came to a stop when he met her barrier, hesitantly pulling out of the kiss to met her gaze. He could see her anxiety flicking behind the love and trust in her eyes. "This might hurt, Tohru... Is it okay?... We can stop if you want to-"

"No! No... I want this with you... I want you to be the one to... I...I want you only... Please..." Featherlight kisses were pressed to her forehead, down the side of her face, coming to a stop by her mouth.

"If that is your wish..."

Gently he pressed forward, breaking her hymen and thus causing sharp nails to bite into his skin, a short squeak emitting from his love's throat and leading his heart to stop.

"I apologize... I'm so sorry..."

"N-no... I wanted this... Don't stop, I won't get used to it if you do... Ah! Sorry-" her hands moved off of him, guilt gripping him as he buried his face against her neck.

"Don't apologize, Tohru-chan... Tell me if you need me to stop..." He very slowly slipped himself in inch by inch until at last they were one, totally connected. "I'll stop here so you can adjust..."

"O-ok..."

He was so big... His member stretched her more than she thought initially. How he even managed to fit was a mystery to her... She let out a groan as his member agonizingly throbbed within her, the organ thick and hot and hard... But man, if there weren't little sparks of pleasure starting to mix in with the pain. It was a dull sensation but it was there, becoming more prominent with each second.

Tohru's walls were so tight around Yuki's length. Like liquid velvet they were soft and warm and wet... Had he a baser mindset, he'd allow himself to succumb to the pleasure, but what was more important to him right now was that she was hurting.. And on his account. Her body quivered under him, her hands clinging tightly to him as she pressed her face to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as well, pulling her up close to him. "I love you...Tohru-san..."

"I love you too, Yuki-kun..." She swallowed before placing a soft lingering kiss on his skin. "You can move now... I'm ok..."

He hummed against her neck, unhurriedly withdrawing himself from her until just the tip remained. He gave her a couple beats to relax and ready herself before moving back inside her. Pleasure and electricity shot through him, his quick reflexes and thinking allowing him to stop the moan in his throat, he knew it was his body's natural reaction to this sort of stimulation, but he felt guilty allowing himself to enjoy it when she couldn't do the same. If she moaned, he'd let himself relax. But instead, her body tensed and she dug her nails into his skin again, so clearly, this wasn't pleasurable for her...

Tohru had thought it would be easier since her body had time to adjust, but that second thrust into her still hurt an unexpected amount especially as he passed over her torn flesh. She wanted to enjoy this. She wanted to feel the same amazing sensations she was sure he was feeling (and denying for her sake, being the gentleman he was)... But her body wouldn't yet. As much as she understood the female body takes awhile to stop hurting, she was impatient... Mostly, she wanted to hear Yuki's noises. His panting, moans, something... He wasn't allowing himself to make any noise as he moved within her at a leisurely pace-

"Ah! Y-Yuki!" Her back arched for a second before she relaxed - or as relaxed as she could be with the pained rigidness stiffening her - and he lifted himself to look down at her confused. "S-sorry! You just... There must be a sensitive spot or something there- I couldn't help it..."

He simply stared at her for a split second before smiling. So he had managed to bring her a little pleasure after all...

"You mean... Here?" He pressed against that same spot again, relishing in the way her back arched against him and her nails bit into his skin again.

"Y-yes! Right there..."

As she expected, with each slow thrust he made that his aim. He didn't hit it with each try but he got close... And the sensations were quickly overshadowing the pain. It wasn't long before just the feeling of him sliding within her brought her pleasure in itself, and without realizing it, a low moan of his name escaped her. Immediately he thrust into her at a much swifter pace, a strangled noise catching in his mouth. Within the same second his face turned a much deeper red as he hid his face in her hair. "I-I'm sorry, Honda-san... Just hearing you made me-"

"Shhh... Don't feel like you have to hide it..."

He turned his head to look at her and smiled, pulling her hips up against him more firmly as moved, picking up the pace just a few notches. He was able to reach deeper inside her with her hips raised like this, still focusing on hitting her sweet spot within.

Pants and moans quickly floated in the air as well as the scent of sweat and their love-making. Their hips met with a loud wet slap, Tohru breathing heavy, her chest moving laboriously but it was no question if it was from pain or pleasure. The nails running down his back and tightening legs around his waist told him that.

"Ohhhh... Yuki-kun... Don't stop..." He didn't respond, instead kissing her hard with one hand holding her face and the other moving to the small of her back. Amazing pleasure shot up and down his spine, a tight feeling coiling in his gut...

Tohru felt like she was melting, turning into a pile of mush as her body shook and quivered, overwhelming sensations fluttering through her and constricting her chest and making breathing a task... But she loved this feeling. This feeling of being so close to Yuki, sharing these sensations and feelings with him, sharing their first time... Feeling the love radiating into her as she tried to release the same waves into him. He reached deep inside her, a primal grunt ripping from his throat against her lips. He didn't break the kiss, instead deepening it and holding her closer. They swallowed each other's moans, clinging tightly to one another. Already a huge tight ball of pressure was building within her, and while it was embarrassing, she knew it was her first time so her endurance probably wasn't the best anywa-

He pressed against that sweet spot once again, and she could no longer resist. She broke the kiss, Yuki's name fluttering from her lips in a soft hush as she leaned her head back, arching as firmly against him as possible as her walls tightened and contracted, pulsing as her senses were overcome with pleasure until she felt like she was floating.

Hearing his name muttered in such a way and witnessing her falling over the edge herself was all it took for the coil in his stomach to release suddenly. He instinctively buried himself as deep as possible, sighing her name as well as he let himself go. He pressed his face to her neck, tensing as his member throbbed thickly in time with her contractions around him, jets of his hot fluid erupting deep inside of her.

They enjoyed their highs together, clinging to each other and completely forgetting the world. Nothing else mattered. Even as they drifted back to Earth, they held onto the other, their mouths finding each other in a passionate kiss. For what felt like a eternity they simply enjoyed their partner's presence as their bodies relaxed and recovered. Several gentle loving kisses were shared and pressed to their faces. Soft dainty hands combed through messy gray hair, jade eyes meeting amethyst. It didn't have to be said for a mutual understanding of their love for one another to be made.

Yuki withdrew his limp member from her, falling to her side and pulling her into a warm embrace, running his fingers through her brown hair. Tohru sighed happily, nuzzling into his chest... This moment was special, it was theirs and only theirs. They were all they could think of. Neither made any move to leave... They had just shared their first time with each other and both only wanted to share such experiences with their love... It made the encounter sacred and meaningful. Their eternal bond to love each other and only each other. Their promise to stay at each other's side through everything... No one could ever break it.

Yuki adjusted the blanket to pull it over their naked forms, placing a kiss on top of Tohru's head as he felt her drift into sleep. Her body completely eased, her breathing slowed... And it didn't take long for him to allow himself to join her in unconsciousness. Clothing riddling the floor and potential eavesdroppers would be dealt with later...

Neither of them pondered the possibility that their one night of showing each other how much they meant to them, would have permanent aftermath...

 **AN: Leaving it open ended so you guys can imagine for yourselves what happens next ~ thanks for reading!**


End file.
